You Are So Fragile and Thin
by Anubuko
Summary: Subarushiki Kono Sekai/It's a Wonderful World/The World Ends with You Why did it have to be you? Involves Joshua and Neku. SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT BEATEN THE GAME. Wtf there's no category for this game. T.T;


It's a Wonderful World that Ends with You. Subarashiki Kono Sekai

The ending of The World Ends with You from my opinion, there are some major spoilers if you have not beaten, played, or even bought the game. This fanfiction contains two of the main characters, Neku and Joshu. This is also on my deviantart so beware. Once more, SPOILER WARNING.

* * *

**You**

**"It was you..."**

The phrase starts and stops, only to repeat itself once more like a broken record. Breath escapes through his nonexistent body, the eyes on his pale face wide and unblinking as they begin to sting. Rain slides down his face in crooked trails as he swings from side to side, pressing the palms of his hands to his earphones when his motions finally slow.

**"I thought I finally had found someone that..."** His pause is longer than wanted-- it only adds to the smile of the silver haired boy who only prods him to continue. **"...that I could relate to...And you...**" Gasps leave his body in short jumps, making it seem as if he actually is mourning. **"You just..."** He falls dead quiet, fingernails digging into his skin as his thoughts start to drown.

**"...It was you."** He voice is so low that he wonders if the words actually left his mouth. His mind falls apart and cerulean eyes stare blankly ahead, watching the smile across Joshua's face remain unmoved. The other one's position shifts, and his hand is now making small graecful movements. His turn to talk.

**"Let's play a game, shall we?"** He brings the palm up to his chin, maybe contemplating if he should really put the other through more. The boy merely shrugs to himself, continuing on. **"Winner gets to be Composer."** Joshua watches as rage turns Neku's usually solemn face ugly, returning the look with a sneer. He walks forward, an arm across his chest, the other limb atop his elbow with the red phone against his forehead. His eyes fall against the floor, almost giving him the face of reluctance. But that smile doesn't leave his face.

**"If I win... Well, I've already decided what I'm going to do with Shibuya."** He cranes his neck, trying to peek at the isolated redhead and hit that final nerve. **"If you win, you decide what to do of course. "** He brings his cheek to his shoulder, flipping his head in an annoying fashion that almost sends the other one charging at him with those fragile arms as he chuckles.

**"Ten seconds, now."** The composer finishes, bringing small objects to both their hands. Neku wonders if this really is happening, if the fate of Shibuya really has been left in his hands. He takes in a deep breath, clutching the metal inbetween his fingers, getting a good grip before he hits himself with a realization.

**"1..."**

There is good in Shibuya, despite Joshua's thoughts, and his own. The crowds of people that flood the sidewalk, the ones that drown everything with noise and their own insecurities-- they just block the view of the good things, they don't take it away. Neku just shut himself out of everything good or bad that had to do with people. The culture, the friendliness, he'd even managed to keep the style of Shibuya away from him in the time before the Reaper's game. The hair across his eyes, the earphones over his hears, the collar up to his mouth. See, hear, speak to no one. What Neku had practically lived by before this stupid game.

**"4..."** And now.. Now that he finally realizes this.. He can't let Joshua take it all away. He raises the pistol, eyes gleaming with resolve, finger tugging on the trigger. He pauses mid-action and his face pulls back into grimace as he lowers it slowly. Why can't he shoot? He's got everything he needs... The gun, the motive... And all these people behind him. He's got the future of a town in his hands for crying out loud!

Why can't he shoot?

**"...6...7..."** Is it because Joshua protected him even if the other wasn't in real danger when he took that hit? Is it because he can't bring himself to actually shoot someone?

Or is it because deep down Neku wants to think that Joshua will do the right thing and just leave Shibuya as it is? No.. He won't. Neku screams, his arm shooting up, eyes glazed over with anger as the barrel points him down, the Composer staring at the other one with amusement. **"9..."**

Neku's hand is shaking, his pupils wide and unforgiving as he freezes, unable to pull. He stumbles back, attaching his other hand to the gun, steadying himself as he just stares back with disbelief. **"...Why..."** His mouth forms words, nothing coming out as Joshua raises his own weapon, smile now just abit smaller.

**"10."** **/Why did it have to be you?/**

Bang.

_"I can't forgive you, but I can trust you."_

* * *

_**A/C:** _

_Standing Trial for your sins,  
Holding onto yourself the best you can..._Title + lyrics from Brand New's 'The Boy Who Blocked his Own Shot', I have no creativity. xD;

This is not the exact ending but close to it if I recall how the game ended. xD If you want this to be some form of Neku/Joshua, Joshua/Neku, etc then go ahead it's your opinion. I'm just not trying to imply it here, I'm going for a friendship thing if you're okay with that. xD;

I really feel like Neku felt bitter about finding out about who Joshua really was, 'cause of all he went through because of him, even though he gained alot of good things because of his experience, I don't think he still ever brought himself to fully forgive Joshua for everything. I don't think I was trying to prove a point in writing this-- I just wanted to display my opinion on the ending. I'm abit scared of criticism but if you want go ahead then. ; Reviews are nice!

I do not own Joshua or Neku, or the game The World ends with You.


End file.
